Bear Hugs
by Sleepyhead13
Summary: Lisbon's house becomes a crime scene. What happens when a certain consultant offers her his hospitality? Read n Review!


Just a big ball of fluff, really. Read, review and enjoyy!

Disclaimer: If i owned the mentalist!...well it doesn't matter, i don't.

* * *

Chapter 1: "A muffin for my Muffin?"

Lisbon awoke for the fourth time as her alarm went off. No matter how many times she hit "snooze", it just wouldn't leave her be. It was a relentless battle between her and that damn contraption sitting on her night stand, taunting her, knowing it would always be the victor. As she gave in to the inevitable, she propped herself up on her bedside, stretched her arms out and struggled her way into the kitchen, knowing she would regret defeat in the soon hours to come.

Jane, of course, was the cause of this daily recurring regret. Sure, he closed cases, he closed a lot, but at what cost? Well, on most occasions, almost her job, along with mountains upon mountains of paper work, and a stern warning from Hightower.

She hated the power Jane had over her. That gorgeous smile always plastered on that stupid face of his. The one that would keep her coming back for more every day. The predictable 3 piece suit that brought out his muscle toned body . And those curls, how she hated those golden angelic waves, never one strand out of order. Thats what she hated most, the source of his power over her, those sexy locks just screaming to be touched. And as these thoughts soon clouded above her head, she cursed his name, bit into her toast, and headed out the door.

The day had been a long one, a double homicide and a crime scene without much evidence. But in the end, as always, Jane pulled out one of his schemes ( from god knows where) and had the killer talking up a storm, leaving his confession to fall like rain. As she sat in her office, completing the paper work her consultant ever so nicely left for her her, she looked up to see that stupid smile of his, with 2 coffees and a muffin in hand.

" Muffin for my muffin? he asked, with an apologetic grin.

" Oh, don't you Muffin me!" she snapped, taking the peace offering anyway.

" Oh, come one, we caught the bastard, didn't we?" he said, retreating to a safer distance.

" Yes, but couldn't you have done it without agitating the man to the point of insanity, I had to shoot him twice for god sakes" she complained, already knowing the answer she would receive .

" No", he stated plainly, followed by a teasing wink and a bite of her muffin.

" Of course not, now gimme my muffin and go away" she replied and turned to face her overdue paperwork.

He did as she asked and left with a glowing smile, relived she had taken this one lightly.

* * *

Chapter 2 - " White Walls"

Half an hour later, she finished up and headed straight home in hopes to catch up on some much needed sleep, and possibly an old western before she did so. But when she arrived at her house, she pulled into the driveway only to find that her window had been broken as well as the hinges off her door.

She stared at the damage from her car for a while, wide eyed, dreading to see the damage on the interior.

" Can this day get any better?" she muttered to herself in a sarcastic tone.

As she stepped out of her car, she tip toed quietly to the distorted entrance, with gun in hand, considering the possibility that the culprit was still inside. But when she got in, she found nothing. No culprit, no belongings, no television, nope, not a damn thing! Her house now consisted of 4 white walls, and that stupid contraption. Yup ,they left the damn alarm clock. Oh, how she glared at that clock with a fire infested gaze. With the irony soon getting the best of her, she fell to her knees, and tears quickly filled her eyes.

" So much for movie night ", she said, wiping the tears that had trailed down to her jawline.

She took a deep breath, pulled out her phone, and dialed 911.

After telling the police what had happened, they surrounded her house with that oh so familiar yellow and black tape. Her house was officially declared a crime scene, and she had no where else to go.

The whole ordeal had taken hours, and soon she would have to be at work again. As a CBI agent, she would have dealt with this case on her own, but because of legal reasons and texted book restrictions, this was not her case to be handled.

* * *

Chapter 3 - "Bear Hugs"

The day prior, Lisbon worked in silence. She was too frustrated and sad to think about what had happened, and where she would go. So, she buried her head in paper work, for once thankful that Jane's mess had given her something to focus on. Jane noticed, as he always did, that something was off today, soon realizing that the dark haired beauty hadn't spoken a word all day. He walked into her office, without knocking of course, and stared at her impatiently, knowing she was trying to ignore him. He walked up to her desk and sat on the opposite side. When this failed to get her attention, he crossed his arms on desk and rested his chin on his arms, slouching forward in his chair. He knew she would crack anytime now.

As she silently admitted defeat, she exhaled sharply and said " What is it Jane"

He smiled at his victory, but it was short lived once she continued with her paper work.

" Come on, you haven't said a word all day what's the matter", he protested with genuine concern.

'' I'm just tired is all", she stated, trying to act as convincingly as possible.

" I got that much, but what about all that yucky sadness your radiating?", he pointed out while looking around as though he could see the emotion spreading throughout the room. She couldn't help but smirk when he gazed back at her. Figuring she'd be better off telling him what had happened,her smile had turned serious as she explained.

" I was robbed last night", she said with hesitation, " And they took everything...I have insurance, but until the investigation is over... i have nowhere to go". As the memory of her empty house came rushing back, so did the tears.

Jane was in slight shock, but was brought back to reality by the tears she was trying to hide. He stood up immediately , walked around to where she was and gave her one of the biggest bear hugs possible. Then he wiped away the tears, and continued to hold her in his arms.

" You'll stay with me until all of this is sorted out", he said with a promising tone.

" No...i..i can't ", she stuttered.

" That wasn't a question, besides it will give me a reason to actually go home for once", he chuckled. She nodded a smile in reply and thanked him.

With that, Jane retreated to his brown leather couch while she finished her work and they both headed home.

* * *

Chapter 4 - "The Boogie Man"

When they got into Jane's house he told her to get comfortable, and to make herself at home.

" I'll bring you down a big t-shirt to sleep in if you like" he asked. Though he didn't bother to offer any pants, one because all of his where dress pants, and two, it was the middle of the summer, who slept with pants in this heat?

She smiled and said " That would be wonderful, thank you"

He returned with a pillow, a movie and the biggest shirt he had. When she went to shower, He put on the movie, made some popcorn and of course his tea. They watched the movie together ( a comedy) all the way to the end and decided to call it a night.

Jane started up the stairs when he looked back to see Lisbon trying to fall asleep on the couch.

" Well...aren't you coming" he said with a playful smile.

'' Where...to bed...with you?" she couldn't believe the jester.

" Yes Lisbon, that's normally where people go to sleep" he replied slowly, as if she spoke another language.

" Thanks tips, but i think i'll take the couch" she let out a light laugh and repositioned herself to get comfortable.

He quickly walked up to her and said in his most serious voice," Lisbon, there are monsters down here at night, everyone knows the Boogie Man is way more dangerous on Wednesdays, what kind of friend would i be if i left u here alone?" he loosened his act to let out a smile.

" The Boogie Man, really?" she said, mocking his lame attempt.

He let out a short sigh, " I didn't really want to resort to this but you leave me no choice" and with that he picked her up, put her over his shoulder and carried her upstairs.

"Hey!" she yelled, but couldn't resist laughing all the way up the stairs.

" Resistance is futile!" he added playfully.

When they got to the bedroom he asked," So, how do you like my room?"

" It's ok... but then again, i am upside down! " she said.

He laughed," Oh, right" and set her down to her rightful position.

"It's very nice " she corrected.

He took off his shirt and pants and was left in nothing but his boxers,revealing parts of him Lisbon had never seen. Very muscular parts, and she like what she saw, but bit back the urge to do anything about it.

"I hope you don't mind, i sleep in my boxers?" he said making sure he wasn't making her uncomfortable.

"No, it's fine", happy to hear her voice was steady.

They both talked some more before getting to bed, and soon they were both fast asleep.

* * *

Chapter 5 - " Bad Dream"

In the morning Jane woke up to Lisbon with her head on his chest and her arm around his waist. He smiled and put his arms around her and went back to sleep.10 minutes later Lisbon woke up and saw the intimate position she and jane were in and gasped in shock.

" Have a good sleep?" Jane replied, and saw her blush slightly. Right away, she rolled out of his arms and gave him a stern look.

" That...was in my sleep, it wasn't my fault" she defended

" I don't know Teresa, i'm pretty sure you where cuddling with me just now" knowing this would make her blush even more.

" Oh please, don't flatter yourself, I'd rather cuddle with a stuffed bear then with you" she snapped.

"Ah, so you admit, you WERE cuddling?" he fired back.

"Was not! I had a bad dream" she lied.

" Must have been a nightmare" he smiled. He figured he'd better not push it anymore than he had, but it was fun to see her so flustered. She was out of coverups, and instead, stormed out of the room.

"PANCAKES?", he asked .

"BITE ME" she yelled back.

"Later " he said to himself grinning.

" I heard that!".

He just laughed to himself." So, eggs it is then?"

* * *

Chapter 6 - "Spaghetti and Meatballs"

So far, in the investigation of Lisbon's case, there were no leads, It could be days before she was allowed back into her home, even weeks! Lisbon herself, was working on a tough case of her own back at the CBI Headquarters. She and Jane saw very little of each other because of it, and considering the morning she had, she was counting her blessings. By the end of the day, her team was close to solving the case when a false witness screwed everything over.

She was 17 and claimed to have seen everything, but in actuality, she was looking for attention. She fed Agent Cho some Bullshit story and had them all on a wild goose chase. But by the time they put 2 and 2 together, it was too late, the killer had struck again, murdering a young man. They had gotten nowhere, fast. She figured that 2 horrible days in a row was more than enough, and decided to call in a night.

When Lisbon and Jane got home, he prepared her a special dinner, more a peace offering than a meal. It was spaghetti and meatballs with Oreo ice cream for desert.

It seemed to have done it's intended job, because she was chatting him up the rest of the night. That is, until bedtime came around.

As he walked up the stairs, he turned around once again, but this time to see Lisbon glaring at him.

"Don't even think about it!" she warned.

"Why not, is it really so bad to be in the same bed with me?" he teased, curiously as to what she would reply.

" YES" she stated," and besides, its Thursday, so you don't have to worry about the Boogie Man tonight".

" LISBON! Wednesday's he's more dangerous ,but THURSDAYS, don't get me started, you'd think a girl who grew up around 3 other brothers would know this already!" he said with mock disbelief.

" Forget it!" she snapped, " the couch is just fine, if not better." she stated.

" Oh, hush woman! " he said as he took her hand and lead her up the stairs.

" What makes you think, i want to sleep in here again?" she asked.

"Because i got you something..." he pleaded.

She glared at him with piercing eyes, knowing this had to be one of his little games.

" Oh just trust me for once, would you woman" he said making his best puppy dog expression.

" And if i still don't want to?" she implied.

"Then...i'll have no choice but to use force", he said smiling " Besides, my house, my rules!

She stared with genuine disbelief," Force, you...as if".

"Then you leave me no choice" he said in a serious tone. And as she rolled her eyes, he grabbed her from behind and started his tickle torture.

"HEY!" but she was cut off by her own laughter. She squirmed in his arms, trying to break free of his grasp." PLEASE, i'm begging you!" she yelled.

" I warned you" he reminded her, laughing in the process. " Say you'll go in and the torture stops" he smiled.

" NEVER!" she pleaded. But soon the excessive laughter started to bring tears to her eyes and she gave in "OK, OK, I'LL GO, JUST PLEASE STOP!"

" Nu uh, you don't mean it, you have to promise me!" he stated, kicking up the torture

ever so slightly.

" I PROMISE, I SWEAR!" she, couldn't take it anymore " Your killing me here!" she

begged he would believe her.

He smiled ear to ear as he finally stopped, but didn't let her go. " Now was that so hard?" he asked challengingly.

As she struggled to catch her breath she whispered" Your an asshole".

With this, he opened the door to his room to see Teresa's eye's brighten instantly. It was the biggest stuffed bear she had ever seen, almost exactly her size in fact. It was green, like her eyes and fluffy as hell.

" Still an asshole?" asked jane just looked at him with a big smile but bigger confusion.

" Yesterday, you told my you would rather cuddle with a big stuffed bear than with me, so heres your chance" he explained with his brightest grin .

"...I Love it, its perfect" she said trying not to sound like a crazy school girl.

"Good, you have no idea how hard it is to find a decent bear on such short notice"

he laughed.

" You know, you really didn't have to" Lisbon interjected.

" I know. but it was worth it" he admitted."Plus, how would i keep you safe from 'you know who' if you were all the way downstairs?"

She looked as him as if he were 4 years old "Everyone has their inner child... but wow" she said, biting back her laughter. But he gave her a stare that she couldn't resist, and they both ended up with that, they climbed into bed, Lisbon with a death grip on her new favorite bear.

"So what are you going to name it?' asked jane curiously.

"Boogie Bear", she said without thinking, and jane just smiled.

* * *

Chapter 7- "Getting Even"

The next morning Jane woke up, once again to find Teresa's arms around him and Boogie Bear on the floor. So again he pulled her in closer and put his arms around her even tighter this time. Then, suddenly her phone started to ring. To avoid the noise from waking her up, he answered was the police station calling to state that her house had been cleared and that they caught the thief along with all of her belongings as well.

"He was planning to sell it all, but we found him before he had the chance" said the voice on the other line.

"That's wonderful, thank you " replied Jane as he hung up.

"Teresa is going to be so relived", he then decided to wake her up with a kiss to her temple.

" Teresa, hey sleepy head", he whispered. She woke up slowly, realizing that once again they were entangled in each others embrace.

"Your beautiful when your asleep" he complimented.

" Wheres Boogie Bear" she said ignoring his compliment. As she was about to get up and look for him, she was stopped by her consultant who wouldn't let go."What?" she asked impatiently.

"I think your going to want to stay here after I tell you" he smiled.

" Tell me what" she questioned.

"The police station just called"and at that , she immediately smiled in relief. She already knew what he was going to say and she hugged him as tightly as she could.

"Another bad dream?" he asked, and she blushed. But she was too happy to care. "Oh hush!". That morning they had pancakes, and in the hours following they managed to solve their prolonged case at the CBI. And so the 2 days of hell where replaced by 1 of relief and happiness.

At the end of the day, Patrick came into her office with 2 coffees and a muffin.

" Muffin for my Muffin?" he asked.

"I'm happy, but not that happy, don't call me muffin" once again taking it anyway.

"Oh, come on, you owe my one" he reminded her. She glared at him and knew he was right. She put the muffin down, got up and without warning pressed her lips against returned the gesture and deepened the kiss, his lips smiling against hers. He held her closer with one hand on her waist and the other cupping her face. They broke for air, his head leaning against hers.

"There, now we're even"

They spent that night together, despite the fact that she had her house back. She was there for 2 nights because she had to be, now she was spending it with him because she wanted to, and what a night it was. The next morning Jane woke up to Teresa's embrace and she to his. He kissed her passionately, more so then ever before. And there was Boogie Bear, typical, on the floor.

" I can't help but think boogie bear feels neglected", jane chuckled.

" mmm...maybe we should get him a playmate?" lisbon smiled suggestively.

" You think so?" jane paused to consider this." Meh, i doubt it would help, he's already been rejected by one woman." he chided, giving her a pointed look.

" maybe... but this way they could be neglected _Together."_ she said with a mock obviousness.

" Very true, we'll call her Muffin!" he said with the excitement of a 4 year old.

lisbon propped her self up on 1 elbow and cast him a questioning glare," what is it with you and muffins?"

Jane mirrored her position and in his most serious voice replied" Lisbon, who doesn't like muffins? He shook his head "If you have a problem with muffins lisbon, you have a problem with me." But he couldn't help it, seeing lisbon's slight pout mixed with the fact that his resolve faded early in the mornings he broke into a fit of laughter, lisbon following suit.

" You're crazy, you know that right?"

" Only about you my dear."

* * *

Fluffy as hell, i know, but I loved writing this! Please review ! :D


End file.
